Mansam
|-|Pre-Timeskip Sealed = |-|Pre-Timeskip Unsealed = |-|Post-Timeskip = |-|Oni-Arm = Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-B | 6-A Name: Mansam Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 55, 59 after timeskip Classification: Human, Third in command of IGO, President of IGO after Ichiryuu's death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Able to greatly augment his physical ability by enhancing his muscles to gigantic proportions. Knocking also allowing to him to grow to gargantuan size), Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self-defense mechanisms for the body), Resistance to Pain, Can regenerate if he pours alcohol over his wounds, Skilled in Knocking Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be equal to Toriko in Regal Mammoth Arc) | Country level via powerscaling (Stronger than the Four Beasts, should be equal to the Four Heavenly Kings) | At least Continent level (Ate AIR, Oni Arm) Speed: High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling | Massively Hypersonic+ (Ate AIR) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Capable of supporting a child Regal Mammoth who weighs more than 10.000 tons on his head) | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Country Class (At least equal to Toriko) | At least Continent Class '(Ate AIR, Oni Arm) 'Durability: Multi-City Block level (Able to keep on fighting after a GT Robo pierced his stomach) | Country level via powerscaling (Should be equal to the Four Heavenly Kings) | At least Continent level (Ate AIR, Oni Arm) Stamina: Very high, carried the baby Regal Mammoth over a long distance, fought an army of giant GT Robos and still had enough steam to take on Shigematsu Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with in Knocking enhanced muscle form, dozens of meters in his Unsealed form due to size Standard Equipment: Alcohol (His Alcohol regenerates his Gourmet Cells) Intelligence: High, has a great knowledge in food/gourmet ingredients, and is IGO's Development Bureau Director Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a superhuman. **An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. **Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. **Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. *'Intimidation:' It's like a visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared (He appears like a vicious bloodlusted Ashura statue, many creatures are scared of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). *'Knocking:' Mansam can use Knocking guns on himself to increase his muscle mass. When doing so his eyes turn white, his skin becomes very dark and his upper body becomes incredibly toned and muscular. *'Unsealed Form:' Mansam normally uses Knocking to restrict his real power because he can't control himself once he cuts loose. **'Wanted Punch:' A technique used to steal away the target's life. Code for punch the hell out of you. **'Frying Pan Punch:' This is, of course, is a punch, but the arm is shaped like a frying pan. **'Frying Pan Sandwich:' This technique uses both hands to slam into opposite sides of the opponent's head, hence the name. Key: Sealed | Unsealed '''| '''Oni Arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Alcoholics Category:Adaptation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6